


【皮法梅】少年情事

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF, messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	1. 【皮法梅】少年情事(上)

下课铃声刚响，里奥拎着早就收拾好的书包，飞快的跑到最后一排对皮克说【等下一起回家吧。】  
   
皮克正在玩游戏，连眼皮都没有抬一下，不冷不热地回绝了他【不用了，我和塞斯克约好了去看比赛。】  
   
里奥转头去看坐在前排的塞斯克，后者对上他的眼神，露出了一个无奈的笑容。他有些局促地咬住了嘴唇，在那站了好一会儿，皮克也没有想搭理他的意思。  
   
里奥觉得十分委屈，小声说【你们去看比赛，为什么不叫我……】  
   
皮克听了，总算肯从游戏里分出一个眼神了。他的手指还在飞快的按着屏幕，看着里奥面无表情的说【叫你干嘛，你不是得忙着约会……哟，你看，说谁谁来。】  
   
皮克的话音刚落，里奥便听到身后有人喊他的名字。他刚回头，丽莎就扑在了他的肩头，在他脸上印了一个响亮的吻。里奥没站稳向后趔趄了几步，好在塞斯克伸手揽住了他的腰，才没有丢脸到摔在地上。  
   
【里奥！我买了电影票，一起去呀！】丽莎开心地说，搂着里奥不松手。  
里奥下意识地去看皮克，他看起来不耐烦极了，直接把手机扔进了书包里，对塞斯克打了个眼神准备走。  
   
【等等……】里奥张口想拦住他们，可是话到嘴边又不知道该说什么。  
 皮克看他，突然笑了起来说【你们可要玩的开心，如果需要的话——我知道一家超划算的地方，还能免费提供避孕套。】  
   
丽莎被他的话弄得羞红了脸，摇着里奥的手撒娇【里奥你看，杰瑞又在胡说八道，我们才没有……】  
皮克没等她说完话，拉着塞斯克就走了。里奥如果没看错的话，皮克在转身时，笑容瞬间就消失了。他感到十分难过，丽莎在他旁边说了什么都没听进去，因为算上今天，皮克已经一个星期没怎么搭理他了。  
   
里奥一晚上都有些心不在焉，即便坐在电影院里，他还总想着自己到底哪里得罪皮克了。他之前去问塞斯克，塞斯克也没告诉他具体的原因，只是说皮克倔脾气上来，过段时间自己就好了。可是里奥不想过段时间，皮克不理他，每分每秒都十分难受。  
他想的十分入神，连电影剧终了都没注意，直到全场的人都走完了。丽莎摇着他的肩抱怨【你到底怎么了？叫了你那么多声你都不理我，这可是我们交往一个星期后第一次看电影呀！】  
   
一个星期?  
里奥眨眨眼睛，正好和皮克冷淡自己的时间对上。他看着丽莎埋怨的脸，似乎是想到了什么。  
 

第二天放学，皮克依旧没等他，还拉走了塞斯克。里奥收拾好书包，直接去了更衣室，他换好衣服后就在皮克的柜子那里等人。队员们陆陆续续地进来了，有人看到里奥一本正经的站着，还过来跟他打趣。里奥心里装着事，根本没心思开玩笑。直到皮克拎着背包和塞斯克有说有笑地走过来，里奥立刻上前，抓住皮克的书包带子，鼓足了勇气开口【你是不是喜欢丽莎？】  
   
他的声音虽然不大，但是足够周围的人听到了。大家连衣服也不换了，都挤过来要听八卦。皮克翻了个白眼，拽着里奥直接推开了人群。

里奥被带到了一间储物室，还没走进去，就被皮克直接压到了墙上。皮克人高马大，足足要比他高了一头，像一堵山一样压了上来。里奥被按在墙上，看着近在咫尺的好友，皮克的表情看起来十分生气，这种反应让他十分难过——原来他真的喜欢丽莎。  
   
【你听谁说的我喜欢她？】皮克咬牙切齿地说。  
里奥别过头，一点都不想回答这个问题。皮克就掐着他的下巴，强迫他看自己一字一句地说【别装鸵鸟，不然我就告诉塞莉亚阿姨，你的珍宝珠都藏在哪里！】  
   
这个威胁实在是过分，里奥恶狠狠地瞪着好友，准备用眼神警告对方不许胡来。但皮克才不吃他这套，里奥瞪着他时眼睛圆溜溜的，像只没成年的狮狮崽子故意装凶，一点威慑力都没有。

皮克掐着他的下巴一点也不肯松手，里奥没法只好开口说【不然呢，你已经一个星期没和我说话了，自从丽莎跟我表白之后……】  
   
【哈！所以你就觉得我喜欢她？】皮克脸上的表情变得十分古怪，好像很生气但又在笑。他突然凑到里奥脸上——因为靠的太近了，里奥眨眨眼睛，睫毛就能扫到对方的眼睑。两个人的呼吸混在一起，里奥的脸不可遏制的红了起来，心跳的飞快。

杰瑞的蓝眼睛真好看……  
这个想法突然在里奥脑海里蹦出来，他为此感到无比的羞愧，慌张的躲闪着皮克的眼睛。

皮克凑到他的耳边压低声音说【你怎么不觉得我喜欢你呢？】  
里奥愣了好一会儿，他茫然地眨眨眼睛，不明白皮克话里的意思。皮克见他没有任何反应，十分不爽的放开了他。他转身就准备走，里奥叫住他小声说【那等会儿可以一起回家吗?】

皮克的身子顿了顿，最终还是没有回答他就走了。

 

晚上，里奥坐在床上给塞斯克发信息，顺便把皮克说的话也告诉了他。

【你真的这么说了？】  
【是啊……他当时看起来很奇怪。】  
【……然后呢?】  
【然后杰瑞说，为什么我不认为是他喜欢我……】

里奥打完字后，想想又加了一句:  
【塞斯克，杰瑞不会是真的喜欢丽莎吧。】

他的信息发过去之后，塞斯克那边好久都没有回复信息。里奥等的十分焦躁，准备打电话过去，手机就收到了回复:  
【杰瑞那个混蛋把我的手机藏起来了，我只能用妈妈的手机回你，别想这些乱七八糟的事了，他不喜欢丽莎。】

里奥看着信息百感交集，他把手机扔在一边，蜷缩成了一个球躺回床上。那条信息反反复复在他脑海里闪来闪去，虽然塞斯克这么说了，可是里奥觉得更难过了，因为这下他真的搞不明白皮克为什么不理自己了。

 

里奥为此消沉了好几天，直到球队要去为期一个星期的集训，里奥打定主意要找皮克问清楚，哪怕是他们打一架，皮克也要告诉他原因。  
然而集训的当天，他就因为错过了大巴车的时间被落下了，等他好不容易打到车来到集训营地时，教练的脸色十分不悦了。

【你是不是昨晚打游戏又起晚了!】

【我没有，我到的时候车已经走了……】  
里奥觉得十分委屈，自从和皮克闹掰后，他已经好久没打游戏了。而且他昨晚特意准备了闹钟，就是怕起晚了，结果他明明按照预定的时间到达车站，大巴却已经先走了。

【你没收到消息吗？我让杰拉德给全队都发了信息，我们要提前一个小时出发】

他说完，里奥恍惚了一会儿才明白过来——杰瑞根本没给他发什么短信。他看着不远处正在热身的皮克，对方似乎感受到了自己的视线，和他对视了一眼之后就别开了脸。

里奥觉得好像被人揍了一拳，大脑嗡嗡地响着，一片空白。

【……对不起，是我忘了。】里奥闭了闭眼，听到自己这么说。

教练对于这个回答十分生气，里奥被狠狠的罚了一顿。正在和皮克对练的塞斯克看到太阳底下绕着草球场跑圈的里奥，压低声音问【你是不是没给他发信息？】

皮克抿紧了嘴巴，似乎不愿意回答这个问题。塞斯克十分恼火，直接把球踢到了他的脑袋上。

【你干嘛!】

塞斯克气到不愿再和他对练，临走前面无表情地说【你哪里觉得不爽可以告诉他，但别这么混蛋!】

皮克被球砸的火冒三丈，但因为对方是塞斯克，又没法还手。他气呼呼的完成了上午的集训准备去洗澡，看了一圈操场才发现里奥还在跑圈，他已经顶着大太阳在操场上跑了整整一上午了。

我也不想这样的，都是里奥的错……  
皮克面无表情的想，强迫自己不去看他。他把矿泉水一股脑的浇在头上，甩着湿漉漉的头毛头，转头离开了。

塞斯克的电话打来时，皮克正在吃饭。他刚按下通话键，塞斯克火急火燎的声音就响了起来，朝他大吼道【杰拉德。皮克你给我滚到医疗室来!你这个白痴蠢货!里奥晕倒了!】

皮克听完，连手里的叉子掉了都没有注意。他噔一下从座位上跳了起来，飞快地冲了出去，路上大概还撞到了什么人。但这些都不重要了，他刚刚还在倔强的认为全是里奥的错，此刻，脑海里却只有一个想法:只要里奥没事，全都是他的错。

皮克到医疗室时，里奥还没醒，医生刚检查完他的身体，说是因为在太阳下长时间的运动，身体脱水造成的晕厥，嘱咐塞斯克好好照顾他。

医生刚走，塞斯克直接朝皮克腿上踹了一脚，皮克一点脾气也没有，喘着粗气跟他说对不起。

【我才不需要你的道歉。】塞斯克小声说【等里奥醒来，你把事情跟他讲清楚，不许再搞这些无聊的事了。】

皮克点点头，眼睛一刻也没离开过里奥。塞斯克看他这样，顿时也没了脾气。他还要把这事告诉教练，让皮克看着里奥就离开了。

 

当里奥睁开眼之后，就看到皮克湛蓝色的眼睛，正一眨不眨的盯着自己。他以为自己还没睡醒，或者在做梦什么的。但皮克先一步抓住了他的手，他手掌心湿漉漉的，握着自己时还有些颤抖，皮克用了不少力气，里奥都被捏疼了——他意识到自己并没有做梦。

皮克看着他，犹豫了片刻才开口，神色十分严肃【我不喜欢丽莎，你和她分手吧。】

里奥眨眨眼睛，这句话实在很奇怪，但他觉得自己更奇怪，因为他真的仔细考虑了皮克的话，还反问他【我和她分手你就会理我了吗？】

皮克的头点的飞快，还举起一只手做保证【只要你不和她约会——还有其他女生。】

里奥看他说出这种话，突然有些想笑，他觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然点头同意了这个无理的要求。反正那些女生对他来说怎样都无所谓，只要皮克别再不理他就行。他看着皮克充满喜悦的蓝眼睛，几天来的郁结一扫而空，情不自禁的也跟着笑了。

 

当天晚上，皮克就催促着里奥赶紧给丽莎发信息说分手。塞斯克觉得这事还是当面说清楚比较好，但皮克表示一刻也不能等。他足足缠了里奥到后半夜，直到里奥睡眼朦胧的掏出手机，迷迷糊糊的打下了一段话——他都不知道自己发了什么，反正皮克替他按下了发送键。

第二天起床里奥就收到了丽莎的短信轰炸，他还没来得及看，皮克就把他的手机夺走了。等里奥把手机要回来时，上面干干净净的什么也没有了。

【她以后不会再骚扰你了。】皮克得意洋洋的叉着腰。  
里奥翻着手机，里面连丽莎的手机号都没了。

【你做了什么?】  
【秘密!】皮克眨眨眼睛故作神秘，便推着他要去热身。

 

等到他们结束了一天集训，里奥就彻底把这事忘在脑后了。  
他急着去洗澡，刚进洗浴室，皮克后脚也进来了。当时里奥整个人都光溜溜的，看到皮克时，下意识的用毛巾挡住了自己。

皮克见他这样，不禁嘲弄道【你捂这么严实干嘛，我又不是没见过】

里奥想也是，他们一起光着屁股长大，从小到大没少看对方的裸体。但他还是觉得别扭，皮克作势就要扯他的浴巾，里奥踹了他一脚，赶紧躲进了淋浴间。

热水蒸腾起来的雾气充斥着整个狭小的淋浴间，里奥被蒸的晕乎乎的。他正往身上抹沐浴露，那天被皮克压在储物间的画面突然跳进脑海。大脑开始不受控制的想一些事——比如那天皮克的呼吸，他的嘴唇，还有他的蓝眼睛。周围的空气忽然灼热起来，里奥觉得有些喘不过气，他想把水温调低些，淋浴间的门就被推开了。

里奥吓了一跳，回头看竟然是皮克，在水蒸气的模糊下得，只有一团高大的身影。

【你还没好吗？】皮克朝他大喊。  
里奥还有些发晕，连脑袋的反应都慢了，他一个没注意，脚下打滑直接向后栽了过去，皮克见状赶紧冲了进来，伸手拦住他的腰。

湿滑的地板让皮克也没站稳，搂着里奥趴倒在地上。里奥本能想抱住了皮克的肩膀，等他反应过来，两人正以一个非常暧昧的姿势搂在一起。

里奥有些尴尬，挣扎着从皮克怀里出来。他的腿被皮克压屁股下面，当他试图把腿抽回来时，皮克突然按住他低声说【你别再乱动了。】

他的声音有些沙哑，里奥从没听过他这种语气。当他抬头时，看到皮克正目不转睛的盯着自己，确切的说是盯着他的下面。里奥才意识到自己是赤裸裸的，他慌忙想去拿浴巾，却被皮克按住了手。

【哟，挺大的呀~】皮克说着，还对着他的下体吹了个口哨。

里奥好一会儿才反应过来他说的是哪里，顿时又羞又气，直接抽出腿踹了皮克一脚。皮克倒抽一口冷气，一把抓住了他的脚踝。

【都说了让你别动……】皮克咬着牙说，伸手关掉了淋浴。热气慢慢开始散去，里奥才发现，皮克的小兄弟正精神奕奕的站在大腿间。

【你要负责。】皮克干脆地说。

里奥愣了一下，等他想明白负责是什么意思时，皮克已经拉着他的手，放在自己的阴茎上了。从手掌下传来的一阵灼热的触感，从坚挺的柱身上还能感到血管在跳动。里奥的脸红了透顶，他想抽开手，但是皮克按着他，同时也握住里奥的性器。

里奥整个人都僵掉了，他发现只是在一瞬间，他的小兄弟也跟着硬了。皮克的手掌有些粗糙，那里皮肤敏感的要死，握在他的阴茎上时还有些刺痛感。偏偏皮克没轻没重，像是研究一件物品似得翻来翻去，还评头论足【啧啧啧，你这几年发育不错呀，我上次见的时候他才一点。】

里奥听着他的话，羞的整个人都变成了粉红色。他毫不客气地用力捏住了皮克的阴茎，对方发出一声高亢的呻吟，示意里奥再快点。

里奥翻了个白眼，觉得这人简直不要脸了。  
皮克见他迟迟不肯动，就用另一只手敷在里奥手上，带着他上下套弄起来，一边做还一边诱哄【好兄弟自然要互相帮忙啦，你跟着我一起，我等会儿也让你舒服。】

里奥别过脑袋，不敢相信有人把这种事说的如此理所当然。他一点也不想体验皮克说的舒服，但却无法控制自己的手跟着皮克一起动。皮克握着他的手在那根挺立的阴茎上来回的搓弄，还用大拇指去摩擦顶端的小孔。里奥发现每当他这么做时，皮克爽的整个人都微微发抖。

【对……你做的很好，我的天，里奥，你真棒……】

他为什么在这种时候也这么多废话，里奥默默想。

但很快他也没了思考能力，因为皮克在用同样的方式对待他。摩擦龟头果然很爽，尤其皮克微糙的大拇指扣在上面时，里奥的小腹酸的快要坐不住了。他往下滑了一些，皮克就把他扯起来，让里奥整个人都坐在了他怀里。这下他们离得很近了，在互相撸动中，两个人的龟头还能互相擦在一起。

【嗯，啊……】  
里奥听到自己发出了甜腻的呻吟声，赶紧咬住了嘴唇。皮克见他这样，就伸手去掰他的嘴，强迫里奥把嘴巴张开，还一副理所当然的样子说【里奥都这个时候，你还克制什么，就算叫出来，也只有我能听见。】

【唔……】里奥的嘴里塞着皮克的手指，一点话也说不出来。该死的皮克另一只手还飞快的上下撸动着他的阴茎，快感从小腹直冲冲的向上窜，刺激的他大脑一片空白。一些透明的液体开始不受控制的从龟头溢出来，里奥觉得自己很快就要交代出去了。

但是他不想射精，起码不想在好朋友面前高潮。  
然而皮克似乎发觉了他的心思，他忽然抽出手指，掐着里奥的下巴就吻了上去。里奥吓的连呼吸都停住了，他直觉眼前一道白光，跟着阴茎就射了出来。

他就这么被皮克弄到高潮了……

里奥整个人都软在了皮克怀里，他的手还握着对方的性器，但是连动的力气都没了。皮克就这么搂着他，直到里奥稍微缓过了高潮的冲击，等里奥终于能和他对视时，皮克捏着他的小脸笑眯眯的说【怎么样，我说过很爽的吧!】

里奥不知道怎么回答，虽然刚刚确实很爽……但是，他觉得太丢人了，尤其是看到皮克的手心里还留着自己的精液。他挣扎着就要起身，皮克按住他说【你倒是舒服了，还有我呢!】

里奥低头一看，皮克的阴茎跟烧红的铁块一样又烫又硬，在自己手心里抖了抖。他想想这确实不人道，只好硬着头皮说【那我帮你……】

他还没说完，皮克就截断了他的话【你技术太差了，坐在这里撸破了皮我也射不出来。】

里奥气坏了，心想你刚刚还夸我真棒呢。虽然计较这种事很奇怪，但里奥还是受不了技术差这种话。

【那你要怎么办!】

皮克想了想，示意里奥转过身去。里奥看着他的表情，隐约觉得不是什么好事。但皮克没给他犹豫的时间，直接把人翻了过去，里奥被迫趴在地上。皮克抬起他的屁股，让他变成跪趴着的样子。这种姿势让里奥十分没有安全感，他回头看皮克十分紧张的问他要做什么。

皮克没搭理他，阴茎在里奥的屁股上戳来戳去。里奥慌张的扭着腰想躲开，皮克按住他扶着阴茎就插进了里奥的腿缝里。灼热的下体蛮横的划过腿间娇嫩的肌肤，还顶到了里奥刚刚泄过身，敏感无比的阴茎上，让他的腰直接软掉了。

皮克见状，只好将人拉起来压在墙上，掐着里奥的屁股在他耳边呵气道【你夹紧些，我很快的……】

里奥还在思考他说的夹紧是什么意思。皮克的阴茎已经挤进了他的双腿间，他的阴茎太烫了，几乎要把那块皮肤灼伤了。坚挺的阴茎像跟铁棒一样粗暴的在他的大腿间进进出出，他的大腿根都被磨的阵阵刺疼起来。里奥趴在墙上忍不住小声呜咽起来，他的下体也跟着被顶得一下一下贴在冰冷的瓷砖上，和大腿之间的火热形成鲜明的对比，里奥隐隐约约觉得自己似乎又要硬了。他有些难受的向后退着身子，但是皮克力气大的惊人，压着他不让他挪动一点。

皮克觉得作为男生，里奥的屁股有些挺翘的过分。两瓣臀肉白嘟嘟的，被撞击着整个臀部都在颤动，白花花的晃人眼。他大腿间的皮肤又嫩又滑，紧致细嫩的肌肉擦过性器的顶端，皮克爽的都快要收不住精关，性器往外冒着精水，黏哒哒的液体弄湿了股缝和大腿。里奥觉得大腿间逐渐有了一些粘腻的湿润，里奥希望那是皮克快要射了。

他的腿有些发颤，身前的阴茎成功被皮克弄得又硬起来了。里奥憋的难受，忍不住扭着腰抱怨【你能不能快点……】  
皮克听他这话，忍不住轻笑了出来，俯下身子在他耳边呵气道【里奥这种时候男人是不能快的。】  
他说着就去摸里奥前面的阴茎，发现那里又硬了。里奥发出了难耐的呜咽声，意识上想脱开，却不自觉地想把下体送到皮克手里。对方的阴茎还在他的大腿间进进出出，这种感觉比刚刚他们互撸还刺激。

里奥难堪的捂住眼睛，觉得自己简直没救了。

【你是不是又要射了。】  
偏偏皮克还不停撩拨他，里奥觉得他说这话时肯定笑了。他用手肘向后戳着皮克的胸，但因为酸软无力倒像是欲拒还迎的样子了。皮克低头去咬他的耳朵，尖利的虎牙故意在敏感的耳廓上叼起一层细嫩的肉，里奥浑身打了个激灵。所有的感官迅速窜到了腹部，他想起刚刚皮克嘲弄，于是极力克制着这股欲望。

【哦……里奥，这种时候用不着逞强……】皮克诱哄道，气息也逐渐不稳起来。里奥不理他，把头抵在瓷砖上，努力把所有的注意力都转移到腹部。皮克没法，只能把人转了过来，不由分说地吻了上去。

里奥被吻的发出了呜咽声，他被牢牢钉在墙上动弹不得。皮克又迅速把阴茎插进了他的双腿间，两根火热的阴茎互相摩擦一起，皮克插过来时，里奥的性器顶端就顶在皮克的小腹上，和手掌的抚慰比起来，这个简直既羞耻又刺激。

【杰，瑞……别……】里奥在吻的间隙间艰难的说。他的前面又开始湿哒哒的滴水，但是皮克也没比他好多少，他的阴茎硬的连上面的经络都凸起了，精水把里奥的腿间弄的一塌糊涂，每次进出时甚至能听到一些粘腻的水声。

他咬着里奥的嘴唇，胡乱的在他脸上吻来吻去说【我们一起，里奥……我们一起好不好……】  
里奥的脑子昏沉沉的，快要辨不清他说的什么了，他胡乱的点着头，腰软的快要支撑不住身子了。他只能伸手死死的揽住皮克的肩膀。皮克掐着他的腰，加快了下体的动作，把他高潮时所有的呻吟全堵在了两人的嘴唇之间。

事后，里奥无力的躺在床上，全身懒的连根手指都懒得动。皮克正在换衣服，他看起来很有精神，还能哼着什么小曲。里奥觉得十分不公平，互撸之后凭什么他就能这么生龙活虎。皮克换好衣服爬到里奥床上，趴在他脑袋边咬耳朵【刚刚是我赢了。】

里奥的脑子还有些恍惚，疑惑的看他。皮克捏着他的鼻子笑嘻嘻地说【你比我先射出来的。】

艹！  
里奥听完，攒足所有的力气，直接抬脚把皮克踹下了床。

推门而入的塞斯克正好看到皮克揉着屁股在地上哇哇乱叫，便问怎么了。皮克指着里奥就要控诉刚刚对方的无情，被一个枕头狠狠砸到脸上。

【去死吧，杰拉德。皮克！】


	2. 【皮法梅】少年情事(中)

里奥再记起丽莎的事时，球队已经从集训回来了。  
他刚到教室，丽莎就冲了过来，眼睛肿的像核桃一样朝他大吼【你会后悔的!】

丽莎跑开后，里奥想了一上午也没想出他哪里后悔。  
直到下午放学，皮克被夏琦借去话剧社做壮丁，他和塞斯克一起回家。他向塞斯克说了这件事，塞斯克听完，认为丽莎大概只是太生气了。

里奥对此不置可否。塞斯克看着他，忍不住开口问【说真的里奥，你为什么会答应跟她约会啊，明明你都没怎么跟她说过话。】  
【不知道，他突然跑来跟我说在一起吧。】里奥仔细想了想说【她还说，这种事，男生不能拒绝女孩子，不然女孩子会哭的……】

【所以，你就答应了?】  
里奥点头，还一脸单纯补充【女生哭很麻烦的啊……】  
塞斯克忍不住翻了个白眼，心想你突然答应和别人约会，某只醋坛子打翻了的熊比女生哭还要麻烦呀。

他们很快就把这个话题抛在脑后了，塞斯克问他要不要去他家打游戏，里奥欣然同意，他和皮克闹别扭之后好久没和朋友们打游戏了。塞斯克拿出手机给皮克发短信让他排练结束后去他家，里奥就盘算着等会儿要买些什么吃的带过去。

【我的珍宝珠你那里还有吗，等会儿我们要不要买点巧克力饼干？你可以问问杰瑞想吃什么。】  
【都在呢，你别买那么多甜食了，不然体重过不去，教练又该罚你跑圈了。而且 家里还有妈妈做的蛋糕。】  
【可是那个巧克力饼干很好吃……】

里奥嘟嘟囔囔的说着，试图用眼神来打动塞斯克。塞斯克正在回短信，看到里奥可怜巴巴的模样，顿时就心软了。  
【好吧，只准买一盒……】

里奥高兴极了，像只兔子一样蹦来蹦去。他们计划先去超市采购一番再回家，还没走多远，就被一群不认识的男孩围住了。  
塞斯克下意识的把里奥拽在身后，注意到有个男孩穿着校服，是隔壁学校的。

站在最前面的男生又高又壮，指名道姓要里奥出来。里奥从塞斯克的胳膊缝里看，发觉自己见过这个男生。

【他好像是丽莎的哥哥……】里奥小声说。  
塞斯克听了，看着眼前这群来势汹汹的男生，明白了丽莎为什么跑来说里奥会后悔的。

【里奥……】  
塞斯克隐蔽的向后退了几步，压低声音说【等会儿我喊跑，你就转头往前跑，千万别回头。】

里奥有些紧张地攥着塞斯克的衣角，小声问他怎么办。塞斯克没有回答，直接抡起书包砸向那群男孩，为首的男孩直接被砸到在地上。塞斯克大喊着让他跑，那群男孩就张牙舞爪的冲上来了。里奥慌张的跑了没几步，转头看到塞斯克被那群男生围在中间，被各种拳打脚踢。他不能让塞斯克就这么被揍，于是捡了路边的酒瓶子就又跑了回来。

里奥举起酒瓶，朝那群男孩的头上直接砸了下去。

他也不知道砸中了谁，他们其中一个惨叫着捂住了脑袋。里奥看到从他的指缝间，有鲜红色的血蜿蜒流下来，吓的整个人都傻掉了，站在原地动也不动。男孩们被这一下弄得转移了注意力，都赶忙去看同伴的伤势。塞斯克挣扎着从地上爬起来，拉着呆掉的里奥赶紧逃跑了。

他们在胡同里折了几个弯，跑到一处窄巷里。塞斯克再也撑不住一屁股栽倒在地上，他的左脚疼的厉害，估计那里得肿了一大块。里奥看他倒下了，脸上还青一块紫一块的，嘴角渗着血丝，连碰都不敢碰他了，急的眼泪都要出来了【塞，塞斯克，你怎么样了……】

塞斯克见他这样紧张，强扯出一丝微笑安抚道【没事，大概伤到脚踝了，你给杰瑞打电话，让他来接我们……】

里奥听了，赶紧给皮克打电话。在听到皮克声音的一瞬间，没忍住哭了出来。  
皮克问他怎么了，他也说不出话来，就只是一个劲儿的哭。那边的皮克以为他被怎么了，急的恨不得从电话里冲出来。还是塞斯克接过电话，告诉了皮克他们的位置，让他骑着车子过来。

挂了电话之后，塞斯克看到跪在身边的里奥，皱着一张小脸，哭的快要背过气般。他摸着里奥的脑袋无奈地笑了【你怎么哭成这样，倒像是你被揍了。】

里奥捂住眼睛，泪水从他的指缝间挤了出来【呜呜，因为……是塞斯克，对不起……都是我的错……】

塞斯克见他越哭越凶，只好故意吓唬他说【你再这么哭下去，万一把那群人招来了怎么办？】

里奥一听，立刻没了声音，但是眼泪还在哗啦啦的落。他咬紧了嘴唇，拼命不让自己发出一点声音，小脸都憋的通红。塞斯克瞧他的嘴唇都被咬的殷红，生怕他再把嘴咬破了，赶紧去捏他的脸说【乖了，乖了，都过去了，等杰瑞来了，他一个能揍他们一群。】

里奥顺着塞斯克的动作扑在他怀里，他把脸埋在塞斯克的颈侧，泪水又无声的落下了一大片，等到他终于能克制自己的情绪时，小声的呜咽着说【对不起……】

塞斯克听了，拍着他的背说这不是他的错，非要这么算，那也是皮克的不对，他到现在还是认为这种事应该当面和丽莎说，人家小姑娘这么生气也在情理之中。  
里奥觉得这些都无所谓了，他看着塞斯克青青紫紫的脸，万分自责【我以后再也不和女生约会了。】

塞斯克被这话逗乐了，忍不住拿话打趣他【你不和女生约会，那要和男孩子吗？】

里奥仔细想了想，看着他的眼睛，无比认真的说【塞斯克就很好啊，我们可以一起踢球打游戏，你还帮我藏珍宝珠，比那些女孩子好太多了，她们就只会看电影买东西逛街……】

他说这话时，眼里还带着湿漉漉的水光，或许因为他的表情太真挚了，塞斯克看着他这样单纯无辜的模样，忍不住凑过去，在里奥的嘴角轻轻地碰了一下。

里奥吓了一跳，连话都忘了说了。

他们就这样互相看着对方，气氛顿时变得有些奇怪。塞斯克看他像受惊的兔子般，意识到是不是自己刚刚的动作太唐突了，他也只是一时起意，但是里奥明显被吓到了。他思考着应该说些什么话补救，皮克推着车子就风风火火的跑过来了。

皮克看到他俩一副惨兮兮的样子，气的要找那群男孩子算账。塞斯克翻了个白眼，让他别再没事找事了。皮克还是气不过，他把塞斯克抱到车子的后座上，牵着车子朝医院走，里奥跟在旁边拿着他们的书包。

【里奥你看清他们是谁了吗？】

里奥不知道该不该说，询问地看向塞斯克。塞斯克赶紧开口道【我说你行了，他们也没占便宜，里奥用酒瓶子把他们其中一个的头砸破了。】

皮克一听，伸手在里奥的脸上捏了一把，语气颇有些骄傲【干的好，下次你应该多拿几个瓶子，砸的他们头破血流。】  
里奥听他这么说，刚刚那个男孩鲜血淋漓的模样又浮现在眼前，他的脸色变得有些不自然，塞斯克赶紧用没事的那只腿踹皮克。

皮克正说的起兴，腿上被塞斯克踹了好几脚，不满地说【你干嘛总踢我。】  
【因为你话太多了!】塞斯克说着，伸手就要去扯他的耳朵。皮克侧着身子就要躲，没扶稳车把手，差点让车子摔了。里奥赶紧抱住后座的塞斯克，怕他再摔着。

【杰拉德，你要再把老子摔了，我跟你没完!】塞斯克大叫着，皮克不好意思的挠着脑袋笑了起来。

 

塞斯克的脚踝被诊断为扭伤，需要静养一段时间，他向校队请了半个月的假，每天上学放学都是由皮克骑自行车接送。里奥没有自行车，就跟在他们后面小跑，塞斯克说了好几次让他不要起大早过来，但是里奥一次也没有听进去，仍旧每天固执的站在塞斯克家的门前，等着皮克来接他。

塞斯克看着跟在身边认真跑步的里奥，突然想起那天两人之间的亲密接触，他忽然很想问问里奥当时什么感觉，又或者他为什么会害怕。

【里奥你累吗，要不然我再慢点？】  
他听到前面的皮克大声说。里奥直接拒绝了他，说上次就因为这样他们都迟到了。塞斯克有特权可以不用被罚，但他们两就跑不掉了。

【这不是怕你累着嘛！】  
【那你要替我写被罚的作业吗?】  
【我的都是塞斯克帮我写的！】

塞斯克看着一直努力跟上他们的里奥，他的身上带着一层薄薄的汗水，在晨光的照射下，让他整个人都看起来晶莹透亮。塞斯克看的莫名心悸，他有些可惜——当时要是真的能吻到该多好。

 

塞斯克的脚伤好的差不多时，学期快要结束了。夏琦的话剧社要赶在毕业典礼上演出，里奥他们全部被皮克出卖掉，拉去做了免费群演。  
里奥拿到剧本时，发现他要演的是一只蜗牛。他对此倒是无所谓，但是一旁的皮克在看到他的角色时，哇哇大叫着要去找夏琦理论，为什么他要演公主。

【拜托夏琦，你见过一米九的公主吗？里奥不比我更适合！】皮克大声说。里奥看了他一眼，觉得他这是话里有话说自己矮。

夏琦忙的焦头烂额根本不想搭理他，皮克就像个跟屁虫一样缠在他身后。夏琦没法只好说，这些都是安东安排的，她认为里奥演蜗牛很可爱。

皮克回头看里奥，安东正拿着蜗牛服装让他去换衣服，还一脸和善的微笑着说是为里奥专门准备的。皮克哼了一声，觉得这些女人肯定目的不单纯。

【好吧……等一下，这上面为什么还有接吻？那这个王子是谁！】

夏琦朝他翻了个白眼，觉得他实在是太啰嗦。还没等她回答，塞斯克拉开试衣间的门帘就走出来了，他晃了晃手里的佩剑，对皮克露出威胁的笑容【是我，怎么不满意吗？】

皮克上下打量着塞斯克，他披着一件深红色的斗篷，带着流苏的皮带把他的腰线勾勒的一览无余，头上还带着一定夸张的帽子，看着还真有几分王子的样子。皮克嘿嘿的笑了，直接躺在公主睡得花坛上，四仰八叉着说【来吧，吻我吧！】

夏琦直接把花团糊到他脸上。

 

等到演出的那天，里奥穿着蜗牛服从后台缓缓地爬出来。他的任务很简单，扮演公主的宠物，连台词都不用说，安东说他只要负责可爱就行了。他坐在公主的花床边，看到扮演王子的塞斯克缓缓走了过来，他刚刚杀死了恶龙来到公主的高塔。现在只要给公主一个吻，就可以happy ending了。

塞斯克来到花床前，朝坐在旁边的里奥眨了眨眼睛。里奥对他做了个加油的手势，塞斯克笑了，开始念他的台词。里奥撑着脸看的十分专心——塞斯克真的很适合这种装扮，他好像是从油画里走出的王子，看起来英俊非凡。塞斯克念完台词，就要去亲吻公主了。他俯下身子，宽大的帽子遮住了里奥的视线。里奥还想看的更清楚，就扒着花床朝里面看，皮克躺在那里，眼睛闭的死死的。他看到塞斯克的嘴唇碰到了皮克的嘴巴，皮克公主一下子就睁开了眼睛。

他们就这样亲着，对视了好一会儿，直到下一幕的音乐响起。塞斯克捅皮克的腰，示意他得起来了。里奥在旁边看着，如果他没看错的话，他觉得皮克起来时，脸都红了。

 

演出还算圆满的结束了。里奥总觉得自从那之后，皮克和塞斯克两人的气场变得很奇怪，但他又说不出哪里。他去问塞斯克，塞斯克却脸红了，支支吾吾的说什么事也没有。里奥看着他的表情，觉得这一点也不像没事的样子。

暑假开始之后，里奥花了大巴的时间和好友们聚在一起，他和皮克几乎要在塞斯克家住下了。塞斯克妈妈还给他们准备了专门的毛巾和牙刷，当他们玩游戏累了的时候，直接倒头就睡在了塞斯克的床上，好在塞斯克的床够大，足够他们三个人折腾。

这天他们打了几盘游戏都不见皮克来，塞斯克就打电话过去。皮克气喘吁吁的，听起来像在赶路，他神秘兮兮的说搞到了一件好东西，让里奥和塞斯克等着他。

【什么好东西？】里奥的嘴里塞满了巧克力饼干，嘟嘟囔囔地开口。  
塞斯克看着地上的包装纸，把他手边的盒子拿走了说【谁知道呢，你今天吃太多了，下个月还有比赛呢。】

里奥依依不舍的看着被收走的饼干盒子，撇着嘴十分委屈。  
皮克十分钟之后就赶到了，他像一阵风一样跑进屋里，先是挂好了门上的暗锁，又把所有的窗帘都拉上。整个屋子被弄的黑漆漆的，塞斯克悬开了柜子上的夜灯，问他要做什么。

皮克没有回答，从怀里掏出一张汗津津的光碟，朝他们挑了挑眉【这个可是我好不容易搞来的，塞吉说不看会可惜一辈子。】  
他这样说，成功勾起了另外俩人的好奇心。皮克把碟片塞进播放机里，挤到里奥和塞斯克中间，三个人挨在一起目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

蓝屏之后，出现了一大段的看不懂的外文说明，接着一个赤身裸体的女人就走了出来，她开始随着音乐扭动着身子。里奥看着，听到耳边的皮克说【哇，她的胸很大嘛！怪不得塞吉说什么都要我看……】

【塞吉给你的？】塞斯克问。  
【嗯，我不要，他非得塞给我。】皮克说着，眼睛一点也没离开过屏幕。

里奥这才注意到女人的胸部，像两颗肉球一样挂在胸前，里奥看着，莫名替她觉得累。  
女人没有扭动多久，从她身后一群男人就走了出来，肤色各异还有高有矮，无一例外的都没有穿衣服。里奥盯着那些男人把女人围在里面，整个屏幕上充斥他们的屁股时，呼吸突然急促起来。

他鬼使神差的转头，看到皮克一脸津津有味地盯着屏幕，他的蓝眼睛在屏幕光的照射下，蓝的像被调过颜料。播放机里传来粗重的喘息声，里奥回头，屏幕上的男人们已经开始撸动他们的阴茎了。他的脑海里一下子就跳了出来那天在浴室里，他和皮克互相撸管的场景。里奥小腹怪异的开始一阵一阵下坠，不自觉地咬住了嘴唇。

屏幕上男人们开始吻那个女人了，屋子里充斥着急促的呼吸声和啧啧的吻声。他微微向后仰去看塞斯克，看到塞斯克舔了舔他的嘴唇。里奥觉得像是有只手扯住了他的胃部，再也不敢看下去了。他直接从沙发上跳了起来，支支吾吾的说要去厕所。

皮克看的正入神，根本没有听见。倒是塞斯克看了他一眼，里奥在他的眼神下几乎是落荒而逃。

躲到厕所的里奥发现自己的下面好像有点湿了，他无力的坐在马桶上捂脸，心想自己真的是没救了。刚刚那些场景闭上眼似乎还能浮现在眼前，但是里奥满脑子都是他两个好友的样子，他觉得自己这种想法实在是龌龊，

大概是他呆的时间有些久，塞斯克不放心他直接来敲门了。里奥听见他的声音吓了一跳，赶忙推说自己在蹲厕所，马上就好。屋外好一阵没动静，里奥以为塞斯克已经走了，他推开门出来时，看到塞斯克正在门口站着等他。

里奥吓了一跳，支支吾吾地问他怎么还在这。  
塞斯克靠在墙上耸肩说【那个太无聊了。】

里奥眨眨眼睛，和他一起靠在墙上问【杰瑞呢？】  
【他是个傻子，什么不看的津津有味】

里奥想起刚刚皮克的话，他还夸那个女生胸很大来着，大概是他皮克这种类型的女生。他低头看着自己的胸部，一马平川。里奥叹了口气，反正男孩子也不可能有胸部。

【你要回去吗？】  
【等会儿吧，那个女人叫的我头疼，不知道杰瑞怎么看的下去。】  
【……哦。】

他们就这样站了一会儿，里奥偷偷去看塞斯克，却在他的唇上怎么也挪不开。塞斯克的唇形很好看，颜色都是淡淡的粉红色，虽然平时看着他挺和气，但是不笑的时候就有种拒人千里的感觉。里奥想了想，似乎很少看到塞斯克生气，和他们的时候，总是笑眯眯的。塞斯克似乎发现了他的视线，低下头看他。里奥像只受惊的兔子立马别看了脸，他的脸上烧红了一片，心砰砰跳的飞快。

里奥低下头，努力平复着心跳，祈祷塞斯克没发现什么异样。  
一只手忽然伸到他的脸前，他还没反应过来，下巴就被掰了过去。里奥被迫抬起脸对上塞斯克的眼睛，那双眼睛乌黑发亮，看着他的时候里面好像有星星在一闪一闪的。他看到塞斯克张开嘴巴，犹豫着说【里奥，你想不想……】

塞斯克的话没有说完，里奥踮起脚抱着他的脑袋吻了上去。两个人都被吓了一跳，里奥差点没站稳，塞斯克及时扶住了他的腰。他趴在塞斯克怀里，对上他的眼睛时，脸红的像煮熟的虾子。

【对……对不起，我不是……】里奥慌张的想解释什么，但是塞斯克已经低头吻住了他。里奥眨了眨眼就，瞬间安静了下来。他们心照不宣地享受着这个意外又暧昧的吻。里奥微微张开嘴，塞斯克的舌头试探性的想伸过来，在碰到里奥的小舌头时又退了回去。里奥大着胆子主动伸到他嘴里，大概是刚刚喝了茶叶，塞斯克的嘴巴里有些微微的苦涩。但里奥尝起来，却比他吃过的任何糖果都要甜。塞斯克知道了他的心意后，开始大胆的占据了主动权。

两个人的呼吸交织在一起，他们互相交换着对方的气息和味道，周围的温度都变高了，撩的人头脑昏沉沉的。里奥有些站不住，整个人都挂在了塞斯克身上。  
塞斯克见状就放开了他，里奥喘着粗气，红着脸看他。塞斯克抱着他的脑袋，亲昵去蹭他的额头，他们互相看着彼此，不约而同的笑了起来。

 

暑假的第二个月，他们迎来了校队联赛的最后一场比赛。  
当塞斯克踢进了最后一个球时，终场的哨声也吹响了，他们以近乎屠杀的比分击败了隔壁学校。皮克从球门一路狂奔到塞斯克身边，直接把他压倒在地上，里奥也扑了上来，他们三个人在草地上扭成一团。然后大家都跑了过来，里奥抱着塞斯克的脖子被皮克搂在怀里，开心的大笑着。

人群渐渐退去，他们要去奖台上领取奖杯拍照。里奥从地上爬起来，看到塞斯克和皮克还躺在地上，他们的大腿纠缠在一起，塞斯克被压的脸都红了。他伸手去推皮克，让他赶紧起来。

里奥看他的脸色不对，就想把皮克拽了起来。皮克却挥开了他的手，神色慌张地解释【不，不是……那个只是……】  
塞斯克从地上坐起来看了他一眼，让他不要再说话了。

比赛之后的聚餐上，里奥找了好久都没看到他的两个好朋友。作为本场大四喜的球员，里奥被大伙拉着根本走不开。聚会过了一半，里奥才看见皮克偷偷摸摸的溜了进来，他看起来有些慌张，神色躲闪着飞快的跑到里奥身边做下来。

【你去做什么啦？】里奥捧着果汁问。  
皮克的脸迅速红了起来，里奥觉得他的头几乎要冒热气了。他给自己拿了杯冰水，连喝了好几口，才支支吾吾地开口【去厕所了而已……】

里奥看着时钟，心想他是掉里面了吗？  
这边塞斯克也回来了，他边走边整理着衣服。他看到里奥和皮克之后，也走了过来。他来到里奥身边，让他挪个位置。

里奥朝皮克那边坐了坐，觉得很奇怪，明明皮克身边就有空位子。

【你又去做什么了？】里奥问。  
塞斯克古怪地抿起了嘴巴，同样给自己端了杯水，他还没有喝开口道【上厕所。】

里奥眨眨眼，意识到这是两个好友的推脱之词而已——除非他们俩一起掉进厕所里了。他有些不开心，觉得他们有事瞒着自己。  
直到坐上回程的大巴，里奥整个人都有些无精打采的。塞斯克坐在他身边问他怎么了，里奥撇撇嘴说，因为他们没有讲真话。

【你们才不可能一起在厕所里待这么长时间！】

后排的皮克听见了，趴在座椅上朝他眨着眼睛说【哦，亲爱的里奥，你是在说我们骗你吗？】  
里奥回头瞪他，用眼神回答难道不是吗？

【所以你们去做什么？为什么不叫上我……】

皮克和塞斯克对视了一眼，他们用眼神隔空交流了片刻，然后塞斯克犹豫着开口【你真的想知道？】  
里奥点头，皮克突然哈哈大笑起来，揉乱了里奥的头发。


	3. 【皮法梅】少年情事(下)

皮克到最后也没告诉里奥到底是什么事，他还为此郁闷了好一段时间。  
直到某一天里奥被叫到塞斯克家里，刚进门就被皮克扯上了床 。他还没来得及多想，另一边的塞斯克搂住了他，亲吻他的眼睛。里奥整个人都软了，直接跌倒在床上。

【你不是想知道什么事吗？】塞斯克府在他耳边轻声说【现在我们就一起。】

里奥迷迷糊糊的听着，看到天花板上的星空壁纸，这是他和皮克一起帮塞斯克选的。他们三个曾躺在这张床上，度过不少欢快的时光。  
然而现在他躺在这里，看着两个好友吻在一起，皮克捧着塞斯克的脸，把他的嘴唇亲的啧啧直响。里奥不可遏制的红了脸，想起那天在表演时，塞斯克王子吻皮克公主的画面，只是现在可比当时刺激太多了。

皮克注意到他的眼神，弯下腰过来吻他。他咬着里奥的嘴唇，用舌尖顶他的牙齿。里奥下意识的张开了嘴巴，皮克的舌头就滑了进去。他的嘴巴里有股茶叶的味道，里奥记得那时塞斯克喜欢喝的茶。里奥被他吻着，大脑空白了好一段时间，直到皮克去扯他的裤子。  
里奥紧张的握住他的手问【我们要做什么?】

皮克眨眨眼睛没有回答，继续扯他的腰带。里奥有些慌向后退着，就撞进了塞斯克的怀里。身后的塞斯克咬着他的耳垂柔声让他放松，里奥被舔的腰都软了，一点力气也使不上，皮克趁机剥掉了他裤子，发现里奥的小兄弟已经兴致勃勃的在内裤后面顶起一块小山包了。

皮克隔着内裤揉弄他的阴茎，笑眯眯的拿话逗他【我们里奥的身体可比嘴巴懂事的多。】

里奥羞愤交加，还没容他多想。皮克就俯下身子把他的性器含近了嘴里。口腔里的唾液很快就濡湿了内裤，湿热的触感落在敏感的阴茎上，激的里奥发出了一声短粗的尖叫。在里奥少的可怜的性经验里，还是第一次被这样对待。虽然隔着一层布料，但是柔软湿热的舌头顶在性器上，这刺激让他根本受不住。他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，双腿蹬着床单，手不自觉想抓住什么。塞斯克就握住他的手，把他的手指含在嘴里一点点亲吻着。

【嗯……别……】里奥难耐的扭动着腰。  
下面已经湿透了，内裤紧绷着露出整个龟头的形状。皮克把他完全含在嘴里，舌尖不断地逗弄着已经出水的顶端。另一边塞斯克的牙齿在他的指尖来回啃咬着，微微的刺痛感混着下体的快感，搅的里奥的脑子像一锅浆糊一样。他什么也不能思考，也不想思考，不自觉地把腿长的更开，就像在邀请皮克继续般。

【唔，杰瑞……那里，要……快……】里奥胡乱地张着嘴巴，根本不知道自己都说了什么。  
皮克见状掐着他的大腿，更加用力的吮吸起来。里奥觉得整个人都要飞起来，小腹紧绷着，肌肉都跟着止不住的颤抖。皮克知道他这样是快要高潮了，就用舌头在龟头上快速地顶来顶去，不断挑拨着他最敏感的地方。里奥果然受不住，双腿夹紧了皮克的脑袋，很快就交代在了他嘴里。温热的精液全射在了内裤上，慢慢的渗透出来，皮克赶忙拿来纸巾，替他擦干净。

高潮之后里奥整个人都软在了被褥里，他一动也不想动，把自己缩进塞斯克怀里。塞斯克的唇细碎的在他的锁骨间游走，吻的里奥舒服的眯起了眼睛。皮克趁机把他湿透了的内裤给扯了下来。

下面一阵凉嗖嗖，里奥才发现自己除了T恤已经光溜溜的。他害羞的想收回双腿，但是皮克先按住了他，一步滑进了他的腿间。他先吻了吻塞斯克，才低头看里奥，轻笑着说【里奥也来做吧。】

【做什么?】里奥傻乎乎的问。  
皮克分开他的双腿，手指按在了他的后穴上，在穴口周围揉来揉去。里奥被结结实实的吓到了，整个人都僵住了。

【杰瑞!你要做什么！】里奥慌张地开口，声音都带着颤抖。  
塞斯克觉察他的紧张，把人往自己怀里拉了拉，让里奥枕着自己的大腿。他卷起里奥T恤，露出他白皙的胸膛，两颗小巧的乳粒微微挺立在空气中。塞斯克看着，愈发觉得这两个小东西实在可爱，里奥本身就白，这样看过去像两颗小樱桃缀在白雪里般。他低头将其中一颗含在嘴里，里奥一声惊喘，原本还紧绷的身体渐渐软了下来。

【塞斯克，别……好痒……】里奥无力地说，声音里黏糊糊的。他想去推塞斯克的头，但使不上一点劲儿。塞斯克抓着他的手，和他十指交在一起。在里奥的两颗乳粒上来回舔弄着，被唾液濡湿的乳头带着亮晶晶的水渍，颤颤巍巍的立在空气中。里奥的胸膛急促的起伏着，呻吟声越发变得甜蜜起来，皮克见他这是动情了，便继续手上的动作。

皮克的食指在里奥的后穴周围来回的揉弄着，直到穴口不再紧缩变得柔软了些，他试着将一根手指插进去——这实在是太紧了，入口处十分干涩，但里面又湿又热，紧致的肠肉包裹着手指，还会不停的收缩把手指带到更深处。皮克不禁想等会儿要进去了，得有多舒服。

里奥也感到了他的动作，有些难受的扭着腰想逃开。皮克抽出手指，又挤了一些润滑液在上面，重新把手指插了进去。有了润滑剂的帮助，一根手指进入就松畅了不少，皮克抽送了几下之后，尝试着把第二根手指挤进去。两根手指仿佛要把身体的空气都挤走了，里奥觉得下面胀的难受，但胸前又被塞斯克舔的舒服的直不起腰，这样奇怪的感觉在体内不断交汇，搅的里奥快晕过去了。他只能无力的躺在塞斯克怀里，任由好友们摆弄。

一些粘腻的水声随着抽插响起，皮克觉得两根手指已经可以进出的很畅快了，他有些等不及，扶着阴茎就要插进去。塞斯克看着，有些担忧地问【喂，你确定没问题，里奥他是第一次。】

皮克的额上全是密集的汗水，看起来憋的不轻，他把阴茎对准了里奥的后穴，尝试着顶开穴口说【你不是没问题，他就没问题。】

里奥晕乎乎的，都不知道他们说了什么。他直觉得后穴被顶上了一个火热的巨物，还没来得及思考那是什么，皮克就硬生生地捅进了他的身体里。紧致的后穴从来没有被这样打开过，里奥疼的挺起了腰，腿根都止不住的颤抖。身后塞斯克几乎要按不住他了，看到里奥身子抖的不停，只好握着他的阴茎，试图转移他对疼痛的注意力。

【塞斯克，疼……真的疼……】里奥抖抖索索的说，直接哭了出来。  
塞斯克心疼的吻他的眼睛，把腮边的泪水都吮了去，低声诱哄道【里奥乖，放松……马上就会舒服了。】

【呜呜……不，赛斯克骗人……】里奥泪眼朦胧着说，抓着塞斯克的手，疼的骨节都发白了。  
塞斯克听了埋怨地瞪了皮克一眼。皮克也不好受，下面快要被里奥咬断了，他艰难的尝试着拔出了一点，挤了不少润滑剂在阴茎上，又重新插了进去。紧缩的后穴几乎把润滑液都挤了出来，还有一些顺着皮克的阴茎捅了进去。皮克扭着腰让阴茎在里奥屁股里搅动着，有了润滑剂的作用，整个后穴开始变得湿粘起来。

里奥下面又疼又胀，太阳穴都跟着突突的跳起来。他很想把皮克推开，但是连手都没有力气抬起来。他的阴茎在塞斯克的抚慰下，又渐渐硬了起来，他此刻好像炉子上的沸水，烧的嘟嘟往外冒着热气。里奥张开嘴巴拼命喘息着，似乎想把这股撩人的欲望吐出去。他听到自己的呻吟声，简直就像张碟片里的女主角一样，放荡不知羞耻。

他又疼又爽，连咬牙不让自己发出这种羞耻的声音都做不到。  
皮克也不想让他难受，停下身子耐心地等着。直到塞斯克把里奥的阴茎弄的湿哒哒的吐水，里奥整个人都瘫软了，后穴也不再像刚才那样紧绷，开始有规律的收缩张开着。他的身体里分泌了一些肠液，混着被捅进去的润滑剂，整个后穴像是泡在了温水里，又湿又热。皮克试着又进入了几分，听到里奥变了调的呻吟声，甜腻的不像话。

皮克亲着他的嘴角，喘着粗气问他现在感觉怎么样。里奥摇着头说不出话来，他快要被塞斯克弄的二次高潮了。皮克见状，将他的腿抬起来环在腰间，掐着里奥的腰就下体就开始动了起来。

【别，慢……慢一点！】里奥尖叫着，抓住皮克的手臂。  
皮克已经忍了很久，此时完全被欲望烧红了眼，里奥越是这样哀求，他身下的动作就越发蛮横。下体毫无章法的撞击着里奥的后穴，白嫩的臀部被打的啪啪直响。粗壮火热的阴茎凿开后穴又狠狠的离开，进出间大量的润滑剂混着肠液被抽出来，又插进去，液体都被摩擦成了白色的浆液，堪堪挂在被撑开的后穴上。低落下来的体液，浸湿了里奥身下的床单。

里奥根本跟不上皮克的节奏，想让他慢一点，但一开口全是不成样子的呻吟声。塞斯克已经放开了他的阴茎，他的小兄弟硬的发疼，独自颤颤巍巍的站着，随着皮克的抽送，一抖一抖的冒着精水。里奥被操的失了神志，彻底沉迷在这场荒唐的性爱里。他别过脑袋，看到塞斯克的脸，克制不住地想凑过去吻他。塞斯克就把他揽过来，两个人交换了一个十分缠绵的吻。

【你要不要让我也舒服一下。】塞斯克说着，把下体露了出来。  
里奥看着近在咫尺的好友的阴茎，脸烧红了一片。塞斯克的性器尺寸也很可观，和身体里皮克的那个比也不逊色。他想完之后又觉得十分羞耻，这种事情为什么还要比较。

塞斯克见他没有动作，以为他不乐意，摸着里奥的脑袋苦笑【你要是不愿意那就算了……】

里奥听他这么说，毫不犹豫的把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。他听到塞斯克倒抽了一口冷气，嘴里的巨物又胀大了几分。这味道可不怎么好，里奥迷迷糊糊的想，有些涩还有点奇怪的味道，但是因为这是塞斯克的，里奥愿意为他们做任何事。

塞斯克舒服的眯起了眼睛，按着他的脑袋说【对，里奥你真棒，用你的舌头去舔那里。】  
里奥试了试，但是嘴里的性器实在太大，他的舌头费劲的在柱身上舔了几下，就累得嘴巴疼。口腔内被刺激的分泌了大量的唾液，都顺着嘴角滑落出来。塞斯克见状稍稍把阴茎抽出了一些，揉着里奥的头发说【你做的很好，慢慢来，想想刚才皮克怎么做的，就是那样……】

里奥闭上眼睛，慢慢的将阴茎收进嘴里，塞斯克的性器泛着黏糊糊的水光，上面全是他的唾液。他学着刚刚皮克对自己的样子，用舌头在龟头上打圈，口腔不断吮吸着粗大的柱身。塞斯克发出了满足的喘息，大腿内侧紧绷起来，恨不得直接捅进里奥的嘴里。他低头看着里奥鼓着腮帮努力为自己口交的模样，一些精水和唾液挂在唇角，简直色情极了。

皮克看着他俩这样，觉得自己有些被忽视了。身下的动作越发狠了起来，他不断变换着节奏，在里奥的后穴里横冲直撞，直到他擦过某一处凸起的小肉块，里奥的下半身都痉挛了，双腿夹紧了他的腰，后穴里的肉壁死命的绞着他的阴茎，恨不得把他吃掉一般。皮克被咬的头皮一阵发麻，抽出来时又马上狠狠地朝那块突起撞了上去。

【唔……！！！！】  
里奥因为这股强烈的刺激，眼泪哗一下就流了出来，他张开嘴巴想把塞斯克的阴茎吐出来，但塞斯克按着他的脑袋，却把下体送到了更深处。里奥觉得整个喉口都要被顶开了，他有些喘不过来气，后穴就收缩更紧了。皮克差点直接被夹射了。他觉得自己也差不多了，就按着里奥的身体，朝那出敏感点狠狠的碾压着，上下的双重刺激逼的里奥快要疯了，他的阴茎再没有任何抚慰的情况下又射了出来。高潮之后的身子敏感到了极点，后穴里冲刺的巨物几乎成了一种折磨，他被塞斯克堵着发不出一点声音，只能掐着他的手臂试图告诉他要受不住了，无法控制的泪水簌簌落了下来，弄花了整张小脸。

皮克最先射了出来，他一个深入之后，阴茎埋进了后穴的深出，发烫的肉壁紧紧地包裹着他，最深处仿佛有张小嘴不停的吮吸着，温热的精液直挺挺地冲进了体内。塞斯克也跟着射了出来，他还留着一点理智及时推开了里奥的脸，怕射在喉咙里呛到他。里奥没有及时躲开，不少精液溅在了他的脸上。屋里一下子充满了男性的体液味，里奥昏沉沉躺回床上，脸上被全是泪水和白浊的精液。

高潮之后，皮克过了一会儿才把性器抽出来。阴茎离开后穴时，不少精液也跟着流了出来。原本紧致的后穴，已经被操开成了一个圆圆的洞口，穴口都变成了艳丽的红色。皮克伸手抹了一把上面的液体，里奥整个人都跟着颤抖起来。他把沾了精液的手拿到里奥眼前去逗他【我们里奥真棒！】

里奥难堪的别过脑袋，皮克就去亲他的鼻子。他浑身无力，只能任由皮克在他脸上舔来舔去。  
塞斯克拿了水喂给他，他们躺了好一会儿，里奥才恢复了一些体力。塞斯克把他拉起来，让他坐在自己腿上。里奥无力的搂着他的脖子，脑袋在塞斯克的颈侧来回磨蹭。

【塞斯克，累……】里奥迷迷糊糊的说，语气里还有些撒娇的味道。塞斯克揉着他挺翘的屁股，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖【你坐着就行，剩下的我来。】

躺在旁边玩手机的皮克听了差点没笑出来。塞斯克瞪了他一眼，皮克赶紧举手表示自己不会多嘴。里奥捧着塞斯克的嘴巴亲来亲去，点着头说【塞斯克你真好……】

塞斯克愣了一下，脸上的笑意越发深邃了。他用力回吻过去，里奥被亲的晕乎乎的发出了小猫一样呜咽声。塞斯克抬起里奥，掰开他白嫩的臀肉，艳红的后穴就露了出来，像张小嘴一样一呼一吸收缩着。塞斯克摸着那上面还挂着皮克刚刚射进去的精液，他草草的扩张几下，抱着里奥对准了自己硬挺的阴茎，把人按了下去。

【啊！嗯……】  
里奥呻吟着扭动起了腰，体内骤然进入的巨物，插的他整个人都懵了。因为刚刚经历过性事，后穴已经完全被操开了，塞斯克的阴茎毫无阻碍的就插了进去。但他怕里奥难受，没有立刻动作，让里奥有些时间缓缓。塞斯克看到里奥开始不自觉地扭着腰，屁股在他的腿上蹭来蹭去。亲着里奥的嘴角，给了他一个奖励的吻。

他抱着里奥的腰上下挺动起来。里奥感觉整个人像坐在了小船上，上下颠簸着。塞斯克没有了刚才的怜惜的意思，抱着他的动作又狠又快，每次落在的时候，里奥都觉得自己要被捅穿了。他有些受不住，抓着塞斯克的肩头，断断续续地哀求【塞，塞斯克……轻，轻一点……】

塞斯克喘着粗气吻他的嘴巴，灼热的气息喷在里奥脸上，烧的里奥满脸通红。因为是骑乘的体位，塞斯克的阴茎完完全全的捅开了后穴，进入到最深的肠肉里。龟头卡在体内敏感的小凸起，每次顶在上面，都能让里奥舒服的浑身打颤。里奥张开嘴巴放肆的呻吟着，殷红的小舌头若隐若现，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滑落下来，都被塞斯克舔了去。

【塞斯克……塞斯克，那里……那里，要……】里奥急切的说着，却也说不清是要什么。  
塞斯克笑弯了眼睛，亲着他的嘴角问【还要轻一点吗？】

里奥听着他的话，眼尾红红的，有些委屈的看他。塞斯克的唇边挂着深深的笑意，让里奥想到那天下午他们在门外的那个吻——塞斯克其实是个不苟言笑的人，但是总会对他们露出笑脸，这是只有他和皮克才能拥有的特权。里奥紧紧的搂着塞斯克，用甜的要命的语气撒娇【要重一点，还要……还要你亲我……】

塞斯克被他这样的坦诚弄的愣住了，里奥就捧着他的脸先吻了上去。塞斯克反应过来时，里奥已经自己抬着腰在他的阴茎坐下去，他控制不好力道，阴茎直冲冲的顶在那块敏感点，里奥脑袋一片发蒙，整个人都软了。塞斯克赶紧揽住他，把人压在了床上。

【你这么乖，要什么都可以。】塞斯克说着，抬起他的双腿就狠狠地插了进去。里奥差点被顶出去，但是塞斯克扣着他的腰将他牢牢钉着身下。他们一边做着，一边忘情的接吻，像对久别的恋人重逢缠绵着。在一旁玩手机的皮克实在看不下去了，扔了手机整个人压了上来。

【你们真甜蜜啊，我都嫉妒了。】他半开玩笑半认真的说。塞斯克和里奥沉浸在性爱里，根本没空搭理他。皮克这下真的不高兴了，压着塞斯克将人按了下去。塞斯克的阴茎跟着直挺挺捅进了里奥的身体里，里奥被顶的眼泪直接流了出来。他泪眼朦胧地瞪着皮克，问他想要干嘛。

皮克捏着他的小脸笑嘻嘻地说【一起啊，看你们这么爽，把我扔一边忍心吗！】  
塞斯克被按着，姿势十分别扭，就拿手肘顶他的胸膛说【你别胡闹……】  
皮克在他的背上啃了一口，掰开了塞斯克的屁股。他们在里奥来之前就干了一次，塞斯克的后穴还有些红肿并没有完全闭合。皮克沾了一些里奥下体的精液，抹在塞斯克的后穴上。他感到手掌下塞斯克轻微的颤抖起来，连操里奥的力气都快没了。

【你们肯定没试过这个……】皮克说着，就扶着性器捅进了塞斯克的身体了。塞斯克被插的腿直打颤，马上就要跪不住了，皮克就把着他的腰把他往自己怀里带了带。塞斯克的阴茎因此滑出了里奥的身体，但是下一秒又被皮克的动作带着捅了进来。这姿势就好像皮克在同时操他们两个人般。

这实在是太超过了，皮克的动作又狠又猛，阴茎发了狠的一下下凿着塞斯克的后穴。塞斯克根本没法用力，几乎整个人被带着在里奥的身体里进出。皮克压着他们俩，越过塞斯克去亲里奥，一边抽动着身子一边问他【里奥，这样怎么样，我们一起操你爽不爽？】

里奥被操的说不出话来，都不知道他说了什么。只能胡乱的点着头，皮克满意的笑了，又咬着塞斯克的耳朵问他感觉如何。塞斯克不想由着他胡闹，拒绝回答这个该死的问题。皮克也不恼，掐着他的腰朝着他体内要命的地方重重凿了几下。塞斯克被插的腰都软了，直接趴在了里奥身上。

里奥恢复了一些神志，抱着塞斯克的肩，眼尾一片红【你不许欺负塞斯克！】  
皮克一听气坏了，在塞斯克的屁股上拍了好几个巴掌，紧实的臀肉顿时红了一片【行，我不欺负他，等会儿看我怎么欺负你！】

皮克不再说话，牟足了劲要把塞斯克操射，塞斯克的前面还埋在里奥的身体里，后面被皮克暴风雨般的抽送着，根本没坚持多久就射了出来。里奥感到那些粘稠的精液顺着阴茎射进了体内，他小声的呜咽起来，身体像是被灌满了一样，胀的难受。皮克见状，把塞斯克从里奥身上拉起来，自己就直接压了上去。里奥还没反应过来，皮克就已经抬起他的双腿，就着刚刚塞斯克射出来的精液，捅进了他的身体了。

【不，别……杰瑞！】里奥的惊呼全被皮克堵在嘴边，皮克像是报复般的在他嘴唇上又啃又咬。里奥一阵吃疼，只能张开嘴任由皮克的舌头胡乱的舔着。皮克去他身前的性器，发现小里奥颤颤巍巍的吐着水，看起来快要释放了。于是他露出了坏坏的笑容，在里奥耳边呵气说【射太多对身体可不好……】

他说着就用拇指堵住了里奥的龟头，释放快乐的出口被堵住，里奥难耐的呻吟起来，就想去扯皮克的手。皮克是打定主意不让他舒坦，直接攥住了他的手腕，将他的手臂折起来按在胸口。

【啊，不行……放开我，杰瑞……求你了……】里奥哭着哀求，身子因为无法释放的欲望憋得通红。皮克一点也不理会他的哭泣，只是一下一下越发狠的凿着里奥身体里的敏感点，感受到后穴因为无法高潮变得紧缩炙热，那些柔嫩的肠壁发了疯似的箍着他的阴茎，皮克被吸的头皮发麻。他低头看到里奥哭的几乎要背过气去，漂亮的眼睛里被泪水盈满了，可怜兮兮的望着自己。终于还是动了心，低头吻住了里奥的嘴唇，放开了手。

他们几乎同时射了出来。高潮带着一阵白光袭来，周围的一切都模糊了。里奥瘫倒在被褥里，脑袋歪向一边，看到躺在身侧的塞斯克，眼皮沉的像灌了铅一般。皮克从上面将他们俩搂在怀里，在两人的额头上一边印了一个吻。


End file.
